Itachi's Bad Day
by Blondest Blondie of Them All
Summary: Poor Itachi, he's having a bad day. But his screams of pain are music to our ears! Be sure to lay something soft on the ground next to you, cause you're gunna be rolling! Also, squeal to Tobi's Bad Day
1. DUN DUN DUN!

**Hello readers! Sorry this has taken me so long, but at last it is here! the squeal to Tobi's Bad Day! For first time readers, please visit my profile for info on Y****en and Amaya. they are characters of my (and my friends) creation and they show up in pretty much all of my stories. Now, please enjoy! and don't forget to review!**

The oldest Uchiha brother openedhis eyes to the sunlight streaming through his window. He rolled over, sat up, and stretched.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

"What the heck?" Itachi says, looking around in bewilderment. He scans his room, but finds nothing that would cause the mysterious noise.

_I'm losing it, _he thought as he got up and made his way to his bathroom. He opened his tooth paste and bagain brushing his teeth.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

Itachi stopped& whirled his head around but nothing was there.

"What's going on around here?" he muttered, mouth full of foam. He finishes, then goes down stairs for breakfast. He fumbles in the cabinet until he finds what he's looking for: Captain Crunch, his fav!

**DUN DUN DUN!**

Itachi stands stock still and listens…

**DUN DUN DUN!**

"Okay, now this is getting annoying!" Itachi storms into the dining room and glares at the other akatski members eating breakfast.

"Who's doing that!" Itachi demands. Yen looks up at her older brother figure and pulls an innocent face.

"What are you talking about brother? Did you forget your bipolar meds this morning?" Yen asked sweetly.

"Crap!" Itachi quickly ran upstairs and took his pills. Then he came back down to finish his cereal.

He poured himself a bowl and sat down.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

Itachi glared around the table, "Who's doing that!"

Kuzu looked up from his money magazine and gave Itachi a questioning glance.

"What are you talking about? We aren't doing anything but eating breakfast!"

"Yeah, Tobi not doing anything!" Tobi cried happily spinning around in his chair (he's mostly happy that it's not his bad day anymore).

Itachi sighed angrily and fills his bowl with milk.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

"UGH!" Itachi yelled "There it is again! Tell me you guys heard it that time!"

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Itachi's girlfriend Amaya asked.

"I'm not crazy!" Itachi boomed.

"Never said you were bro," Yen said.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

"I can't talke this any more!" Itachi yelled, and threw up his hands. He stood up, knocking over his chair, and stomped up the stairs.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

"Argh!" The four downstairs hear.

Yen and Amaya burst into giggles.

"I can't...believe...he...fell for it!" Yen said through her giggles. She looked over at Amaya and the two burst out laughing. When they got control of themselves Amaya pulled a tape recorder out from under the table and pushed the play button.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

They laughed again and looked at the other two.

"Thank's you guys, couldn't have done it without you," Yen said, a smile still playing on her lips.

"No problem! That was funny!" Tobi cried spinning some more.

Poor Itachi, he's having a bad day.


	2. Shark Tales

Itachi goes upstairs and slams the door. He waits…silence.

"Yes!" he says relieved. He flops down on his and gravs a book which by the way, is Twilight.

"Itachi!" Kisame called from his room.

"What?" Itachi yelled back, annoyed that his reading had been interrupted so soon.

"Can you bring me some Kleenex?" Kisame asked. Itachi grumbled somethings along the lines of "Lazy fish freak" and "Get your own damn Kleenex" as he got up and grabbed the box of requested tissues from his night stand. He walked down the hallway and banged on his partner's door.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked from behind the door.

"No, Santa Claus! Of course it's me you idoit! I brought you your stinking-"Itachi stopped as he opened the door. He stared in shock at the sight in front of him. Kisame naked on his bed, a pile of tissues on the floor, and _Shark Tales _on the T.V. "Ugh! My eyes! Kisame! Why are you jacking off to _Shark Tales_!" Itachi screamed stumbling out of the room and dropping the Kleenex in his attempt to shield his eyes. Kisame got up and snatches the tissue box up of the floor.

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" he screamed and slammed the door in Itachi's face. Itachi shivered, "I'm going to have nightmares about that for years," he said, "That wasn't mentally scaring at all!"

Poor Itachi, his day isn't going so well…and it's all down hill from here!

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's all I got for this one. Don't worry! More on the way! If you are actually worried, I don't know if I really have any fans TO worry, but whatever. For those of you who do read, THANKS SO MUCH! And pretty please don't forget to review!**


	3. Amaya's Fury

**Hey Guys! Guess what! Itachi's Bad Day isn't over! So sorry I've taken so long to update. If you check my blog on my profile you will find out why. Lots of crap happening. Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting!**

Itachi steps outside for some fresh air, he closes his eyes and breaths in deeply.

"Brother, I have finally found you!" Itachi opens his eyes to find Sasuke in front of him, sword at the ready.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi says reprimandingly, "surprise is a ninja's greatest ally, and I fear that you have just turned against yours."

"What? Do not speak to me in riddles!" Sasuke demands, and he actually stomps his foot on the ground. Itachi sighs.

"In other words, you blew it. Attacking me from the shadows would have given you the advantage." Sasuke thinks about this.

"Oh crap, I-" Itachi lunges for Sasuke. His hand wraps his throat.

"Never let your guard down," Itachi says. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of orange. He drops Sasuke and turns to face his new foe.

"Naruto! I knew you'd come for me!" Sasuke cries in delight, "I knew you would!" he runs to Naruto, "Naruto, I love you! I know now! I love you!" Naruto peels Sasuke off of him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I not here for you. I- I love someone else," Naruto says, trying to be gentle. Sasuke stands in shock, he shakes his head.

"Who?" he asks, his eyes pleading to know the name of the person that has stolen his love's heart.

"Your brother," Naruto looks up from Sasuke, "Itachi."

"WHAT!" Amaya comes out of nowhere, "What did you just say!" she demands of Naruto.

"I love Itachi, ever since that night in the stone village-" Amaya cuts off the blond by punching him in the face. Naruto flies 20ft in the air and lands 100ft away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke runs after him. Amaya turns toward the eldest Uchiha brother.

"Amaya, baby, I can explain," Itachi says, backing away with his hands up in surrender, "It was just a one night stand! You were out on a mission. I was lonely," he pleads, "I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything!"

"What!" Naruto yells from the across the yard. Sasuke glued to him.

"Oh, you're sorry are you?" Amaya laughs evilly, a dangerous ora forms around her, "No, you're not sorry. But trust me, you will be!" She lunges for Itachi-

_We are sorry to interrupt this program, however, the contents of the next few scenes are to violent to some, but probably all, viewers. Please note; men, if you are going to anger your girlfriend make sure to wear a nut-cup. Itachi, we are sorry for your loss. _

Itachi crawls away, holding what's left of his, uh, 'hotdog' after Amaya was threw with him.

"That'll teach you to cheat on me, you man whore!" Amaya yells after him, shaking her fist.

Poor, Itachi, he's having a bad day.


	4. Yen Plays Nurse

**Hey, sorry doesn't cover how long it has taken to update. You see, I lost my creative flow. I thought that nobody really read of cared about my stories. However, I received an e-mail about a comment posted by Erlomast. These comments helped pull me out of my slump and made me want to start writing again. So I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please enjoy!**

Itachi finally crawled upstairs and into bed. He hurt in places he didn't even know he had. He had tears streaming down his face. He was mumbling his new mantra "I love Amaya, I love Amaya, I love Amaya" over and over again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oni-chan! Are you okay?" Yen poked her head in. She saw Itachi rocking back and forth on his bed staring blankly at the far wall.

"Oni-chan, what is it?" Yen asked her black eyes wide with concern.

"I'm…fine…" he mumbled.

"Where do you hurt?" she asked cocking her head.

"…"

"Oni-chan!" Yen said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Itachi.

"…"

"I'll just get Amaya to tell me!" she threatened.

"…"

"Ugh! Fine!" and Yen turned and stomped out. A few minutes later she returned with a blush on her face, an ice pack, and some soup.

"I'm sorry, Oni-chan" Yen doesn't look at Itachi directly and hands him the ice pack and soup.

"Yen," Itachi says after placing the ice pack gently over his nether regains and taking a slurp of soup.

"Yes?" Yen asks.

"This soup is cold," Itachi says.

"OMG, I am so sorry! I must have forgotten to heat it up here," Yen places the soup on Itachi's wooden bedside table.

"Fire-ball jutsu!" Yen makes her hand signs and flame shoots out from between her pointer and thumb as she breaths through them.

"Yen, wait!" Itachi cried, but it was too late and he and his bedside table were engulfed in flame.

30 minutes later

"I'm really sorry, Itachi," Yen said for the millionth time. Itachi says something, but it came out muffled due to the full body cast.

"I know what will do you good! How about a nice trip downstairs?!" Yen exclaims. She claps her hands together and gets Itachi up off the bed. Itachi's muffled sounds of protest where lost as Yen thought they were sounds of excitement. Yen half carried half dragged Itachi out into the hallway and part way down the stairs when suddenly-

"Sasuke! You're here!" Yen instantly dropped Itachi and ran to her beloved (Amaya didn't have the heart to tell her about Sasuke's love confession to Naruto) leaving Itachi to tumbled down the stairs. Poor Itachi, he's had a really bad day!


End file.
